


The Things We Do For Love

by spikesgirl58



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel will face Transuranics, the unknown and even time itself and never flinch, so an afternoon with his daughter should be a cinch.  Shouldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

“Are you sure this is entirely necessary?” Steel pulled on a shirt and began to button it. He always felt clumsy at dressing like this. It was easier just to think the clothes on, but Sapphire insisted.

Astra wandered in, involved in some grand adventure with a teddy bear, a plastic cup and four marbles. She sat and began a long conversation with them.

“If we are to have her develop properly, They feel it’s necessary for her to spend time among actual humans.”

“She’s more element than human,” Steel argued, glaring at his reflection as he knotted his tie. “Couldn’t you tend to this?”

“She’s both and They feel she needs balance. It’s only one afternoon, Steel, and it will do her good to have us with her. This is an important day and she’s bound to have questions.”

“But, I…” Steel trailed off, seeing a certain look in Sapphire’s eyes. When such an event as that look occurred, it was just easier to agree. However, it had taken him a long while to learn this lesson.

Sapphire knelt awkwardly beside Astra. Being seven months pregnant made even the simplest tasks a challenge. “Sweetheart, do you want to get ready for our outing?”

“Okay, Mommy.” Astra gathered up her toys and hugged them close as she walked carefully from the room. “Mommy, is Daddy coming, too?”

“Yes.”

With a squeal, her toys were forgotten and Astra rushed to Steel, hugging his legs tightly. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Steel met Sapphire’s eye and he sighed inwardly. “You are welcome. Now, go and get ready.”

Astra happily skipped from the room and Steel conceded the point to Sapphire. Apparently his involvement did make a difference.

                                                            ****

They materialized in a quiet corner of the mall, slipping into view as easily as satin moved on silk. Astra ran ahead a few feet, then waited for them to catch up.

“Not too far, Astra, we don’t want you getting lost.”

“’Kay.”

Steel turned to say something, but Sapphire gasped and shouting. “Astra, no!”

Steel looked to see his daughter holding up the hem of her skirt and showing her underwear to a stranger. The woman hid her smile behind her hand as Sapphire lower Astra’s hands.

“That’s not proper behavior, Astra.” Sapphire smiled at the woman in apology. “I’m very sorry.”

“It happens, dear.”

“But, Mommy, what good is new panties if no one can see them?” Two men turned towards her and Astra showed them. “See? They gots pretty pink flowers.”

“Astra, no.” Steel joined them and the men hurried away, chased off by his glare. He picked up her up. “There are some things that aren’t appropriate.”

“Like showing my panties to people?”

“Exactly. Now let’s go and get this over with.”

“Aren’t you excited?”

“My excitement knows no bounds.” They stopped in front of the movie theater, all decked in various shades of pinks. He repressed a shudder.

“But, Daddy, it’s princesses! Pretty, pretty princesses!”

The things he did for love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
